Quicksilver (X-Men Film Series)
Summary Quicksilver (born Peter Maximoff) is a mutant who has the ability of super speed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, at most 8-A Name: Peter Maximoff, alias "Quicksilver" Origins: X-Men: Days of Future Past Gender: Male Age: In his late teens (as of 1973) Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability, can vibrate at a molecular level. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level; at most Multi-City Block level (Depending on the Low End / High End of his speed, the KE from his punches would be between 5.073 and 166.01 Tons of TNT.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Evacuated a mansion before an explosion destroyed everything) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ, possibly higher Durability: At least Large Building level; at most Multi-City Block level Range: Standard melee range Stamina: Very High (Never looked tired during the heist to bust Magneto out of the Pentagon.) Standard Equipment: Goggles, duct tape Intelligence: High, can execute robberies and heists while minimizing collateral damage. Weaknesses: Reckless Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Limited Molecular Control:' Quicksilver is able to vibrate his molecules to disrupt the intermolecular bonds around him. This can lead to many effects such as phasing or molecular combustion. Quicksilver can control whether his speed will cause collateral damage as he can run and knock over a group of armed men by running past them whilst moving at a faster speed he does not harm Charles, Erik or Logan when defeating the guards. During the Pentagon extraction, he holds Erik's neck to avoid causing him whiplash injury. He does not seem to be concerned by the effects of high-speed friction caused by air resistance, which should injure anyone he carries. This implies he can protect his 'passengers' somehow. During his visit to the mansion, it is shown that even an explosion seems to be frozen from his perspective. * Accelerated Momentum '- By using his super fast reaction and perception of the world, Peter can see the world nearly frozen while he is making his move. Because time has come to a near stop, gravity has no effect on him and he can even run up walls. In fact, he moves so fast that kinetic energy, inertia, friction, pressure, and vectors have no effect on him. This causes weight and hardness of objects and people being nonexistent to him while he moves at super speed. By displacing objects frozen in time around him, even with seemingly little exertion of force, he can generate great force similar to the force of an explosion. By throwing a plate at a guard while at super speed, its impact with the guard sent him flying through the air. A simple tap on the cheek at superhuman speed was enough to send a fully grown man, flying. Also, while in super speed, pulling off curtains from large windows caused the windows and the surrounding wall to explode. He could effortlessly lift, throw send objects and people flying through the air as if they are weightless. He was even able to send Apocalypse flying through the air at great speed by hitting him at super speed, and repeated this process, allowing him to hit Apocalypse again and again while he was frozen in slow motion. This ability therefore, made him able to hit inhumanly hard and simulate superhuman strength while moving at super speed. *'Extreme Force Generation: Due to his speed, Quicksilver can generate very high amounts of force, making the weight and hardness of other objects and people irrelevant while he moves at super speed. When he moves at super speed, Peter sees the world around him in slow motion and generates no resisting force, making him immune to kinetic energy, inertia, friction, pressure, and vectors. A simple tap on the cheek at superhuman speed was enough to send a fully grown man, flying. Also, while in super speed, pulling off curtains from large windows caused the windows and the surrounding wall to explode. He was even able to send Apocalypse flying through the air at great speed by hitting him at super speed, and repeated this process, allowing him to hit Apocalypse again and again mostly quicker than Apocalypse could react. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 8 Category:X-Men Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:20th Century Fox